1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to coating technologies and, particularly, to a drum coating device.
2. Description of Related Art
Coatings are films or multi-films that are applied to surfaces of work-pieces by various physical or chemical methods. A current coating process includes the following steps: cleaning the work-pieces, spraying coating materials on the work-pieces, uniformize the coating materials, and heating the work-pieces. The steps need to be performed in different devices, and therefore the work-pieces need to be transported among the different devices and may be contaminated during transportation.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a drum coating device which can overcome the limitations described above.